


Blind Dates and Baskerville

by Krystalmatsumiya



Series: Moments [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:53:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalmatsumiya/pseuds/Krystalmatsumiya
Summary: Greg has gone to america for a family wedding. His family want him to be happy Greg just wants to go to the wedding and get back to Sherlock.





	1. Chapter 1

“You’re going away for two weeks, Lestrade, not for two years. I can’t imagine how you could possibly think that I was going to miss you” Sherlock said sharply and cuttingly and for anyone, namely John, who was listening in it sounded cruel but to Greg’s practiced ears he heard a whole lot more than was being said. Donovan, if she ever knew, would say that it was wishful thinking on his part but he knew that Sherlock was going to miss him. He might not be as good at playing deduction but he knew the nuances that made up his lover. That Sherlock had pointed out that it was only two weeks so very roughly meant that he was reminding himself of that fact and he had said that he wouldn’t miss him meant that he was going to miss him terribly and probably do something unthinkable and stupid to get rid of that. 

“You’re right, Sunshine, it is only going to be two weeks. I’ll be back blundering around before you know it” Greg smiled steeping forward and allowing himself the luxury of pressing a kiss to Sherlock’s forehead underneath the curls. He would have wanted to do more but John hadn’t yet completely gotten used to their dating, or at least having first hand evidence of it, and Sherlock absolutely refused to kiss him on the mouth. Greg really didn’t want to go knowing how hard it was for Sherlock when he wasn’t there to harass and keep on the straight and narrow but the trip to America was something that he hadn’t been able to pass up. It was a family wedding in Las Vegas. He had asked Sherlock to accompany him but he had been stared at for his trouble. “Don’t get too bored, Sunshine, and don’t cause too many problems” 

“I have no idea what you mean, inspector” Sherlock said stiffly and innocently and Greg allowed himself to smile before his phone buzzed in his pocket telling him that his taxi to the airport had arrived and was waiting for him. 

“Yeah, yeah, I gotta go. So, I’ll see you in two weeks?” He said pointedly again before walking to the door stopping only to pick up his suitcase. “See you John, take care of the prat”

“Um, yeah, okay” The doctor said with some confusion and disbelief and Greg had to admit privately that it made him happy to know that the Doctor didn’t know Sherlock as well as he thought he did. Sherlock watched him silently as he headed out and Greg knew that he would be watching from his window when he got into the taxi. The man for all his aloofness honestly had a lot of habits and emotional hang-ups. Things had gotten a little worse when he had though Irene Adler was dead but now Greg was one of only three people that knew that Sherlock had saved her and had helped provide her with a new life as far away from the UK as possible. 

He was touched when Sherlock had let him in on the secret taking it as a sign of trust that went beyond anyone else. He had been worried at first that it had meant more but Sherlock had figured out that Irene Adler had been the one that had saved his life when he and John had been in the swimming pool and had been determined to return the favour. And of course, in Sherlock’s mind it also never hurt to get on over on his brother and that had been a doozy. Greg climbed into the taxi and looked up. Sure, enough Sherlock was standing at the window with his hands behind his back. He couldn’t see the expression on his face but Greg knew that it would be as wooden as ever. Telling himself it was just going to be two weeks Greg heard the taxi start up and then they were off pulling away from Baker Street and onwards to the airport. 

To his immense disappointment his flight was delayed by an hour and then he found himself sitting next to man who refused to stop chewing on his tongue loudly as he watched the inflight move. It wasn’t the best flight in the world but he pushed the feeling away to remember the lies that he was going to have to tell his extended members of his family who were all concerned that he hadn’t found himself somebody else after the breakup of his marriage. He had tried, time and time again, to tell them that he didn’t need any help in that department, ta’ very much and all that, but they refused to believe him and as he hadn’t been able to convince Sherlock into coming out to them yet it wasn’t going to be easy to fend off any blind dates that they might throw at him over the next two weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

“She’s a cracker, Greg, in her thirties. Best friends with Mitsy” Jason Lestrade told Greg with a grin on his face referring to both his fiancée, whose name reminded Greg of a bad-tempered cat, and her maid of honour. Greg shook his head slowly while rolling his eyes. The match making had started almost as soon as he had arrived at the hotel and Greg was getting fed up with it. 

“I told you, mate, I’m not interested” Greg told him as he drank from the bottle. The drink wasn’t as nice a real ale but it was free, included in the cost of the wedding and it was the only thing stopping him from yelling that he was very happy in the relationship that he had. Yeah, it wasn’t the most conventional relationship but it was what it was the relationship that he wanted. Jason blinked with disbelief as though he had said something completely crazy and Greg wished that he could just tell the family that he was dating someone but if he did that it would result in a whole host of questions that he wasn’t ready to start talking about. 

“Why? You haven’t even seen her yet. Seriously got these legs like you wouldn’t believe” His cousin said with a whistle “If this is about Janet, it’s time that you let it go. I told you when you first married that she was no good. She was always a flighty piece…” 

“It was mutual, I told you, in the end I left her” Greg said with another slow roll of his eyes. Of course, Jason wasn’t prepared to let it go. Jason was the youngest of the Lestrade’s born late to his youngest uncle but as a family they had always been close having always much in common with each other and going to matches or the pub. 

“So why haven’t you moved on? What’s it been? Six years?” Jason asked and Greg swallowed down his drink giving a nod as he let out a thoughtful hum. The door of the room opened and Greg nodded at his brother and other cousin as well as a group of Jason’s friends came trooping inside. 

“Thereabouts, but I told you, Jay, I don’t need help” He mumbled feeling a little more awkward now it wasn’t just them in the room “I’m happy, I get action when I want it and besides I’m busy at work” 

“That’s hardly true. We’ve already read through the blog of that doctor bloke, Sherlock Holmes solves most of your cases, from what I hear” His brother laughed and Greg jolted just a little at the name but covered it all with an affronted glare as he said quickly;

“Hang about, he doesn’t solve all my cases” 

“just most of them” Freddie snorted and Greg rolled his eyes at the man that he had gone to school with. They had been friends for years, so close that they were almost brothers in a sense “So, is he as good as the doctor makes him out?”

“John, the doctor feller's name is John and as for Sherlock, he’s better than the blog gives him credit for, bigger prat too” Greg admitted with a chuckle thinking of all the times he would have happily have done the prat in himself. Jack, Greg’s brother let out a laugh slapping him hard on the back as he said;

“You sound fond of him, he can’t be that much of a prat”

“You wouldn’t believe the amount of stress he gives me, see this hair?” Greg asked lightly moving his fingers through his salt and pepper hair noting that all the rest were only just starting to grow a little grey at the temples. “This is all down to him” He stated knowing that it wasn’t strictly true. His dad had gone prematurely grey though he knew that if he didn’t have to worry about his Sunshine so much he wouldn’t have had the grey hairs “But yeah I am actually pretty fond of him. He’s weird but he’s a great guy at the end of the day, and like you say he’s vastly improved my close rate. Best in the department thanks to Sherlock” 

“Bit conceited though, right? I mean, taking all the glory” 

“Not really, he rarely likes to take the credit” Greg was surprised by that admission as much as his friend and family were. But it was the truth, for five years before John Watson, Sherlock had slipped in quietly and then slipped out again. He worked for free admittedly only appearing for the interesting ones but Greg knew that if he were well and truly stuck Sherlock would normally give him a push in the right direction, all be it buried under a wave of abuse and sarcasm. “He doesn’t do it for praise, he just wants to prove that he’s right” 

“Right, as interesting as all that is, you should get dressed” 

“What? Why? I already told you I ain’t doing it” Greg huffed at his cousin but the man shook his head slowly as he grinned;

“Sorry, Mate, it’s already been arranged, you’re meeting her at the show down stairs in twenty minutes, you can’t stand her up Greg”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise if Greg's accent is a little weird, I'm from Nottingham and not near London so as much as I'm trying to keep his accent correct if it seems a little weird I'm sorry


	3. Chapter 3

Greg waked through the hotel lobby trying, and failing to hold back his anger had being forced into a date with the maid of honour. He told himself that he just had to turn up, tell her that it was all a big misunderstanding and then leave. It was the easiest thing in the world to do, at the very least in his head it was. Of course, in the real world, he knew that if he did that there would be a whole load of questions being asked that he didn’t have any real answers to. He often wished that he had had the courage to tell the family that he was bi but right now he was glad that he hadn’t knowing that his family would have very enthusiastically set him up on a blind date with another guy and he really didn’t even want to imagine that honestly not wanting to end up with a bear of some kind. 

The four large double doors came to the concert hall came into view and he saw a woman with honey brown hair wearing a figure forming red dress and red high heeled sandals. Her skin was darkened by the strong sun and her eyes were almost a tropical blue. She was indeed gorgeous and he couldn’t believe that anybody this stunning would be even a little bit interested in him. Besides Sherlock with his supermodel cheek bones and his beautiful lithe frame but he had always acquainted dating Sherlock with winning the lottery. He honestly didn’t think that he would be lucky enough twice. 

“Rebecca?” He said coming to stand in front of her and she blinked slowly her eyes focusing on him “Greg Lestrade” 

“Ah, I see, pleasure to finally meet you, Jason has told me all about you” Rebecca grinned her accent coloured with a twang that he couldn’t place. It sounded either Welsh or Scottish but he didn’t want to insult her by trying to guess and getting it wrong so in the end he smiled and said lamely;

“All good I hope” 

“Pretty good, yeah, I mean he did warn me that you were a work-a-holic which might be considered slightly bad” She said holding up her finger and thumb as she gave him a broad grin and Greg had to admit that her bright personality was a refreshing change from Sherlock’s surly one. It was nice to actually have somebody look him up and down appreciatively too and seem to like what they saw. Sherlock didn’t do that sort of thing. He didn’t seem to care what a person looked like outwardly, which wasn’t all together a bad thing, but it would have been nice to have a lover that noticed that you had lost some weight or had pretty good muscle mass. 

“Coppers lot I suppose…” 

“The criminals ever take time off?” Rebecca asked and Greg gave a laugh thinking about the case last year which had had him teaming up with his French counterpart and doing a sting operation in the south of France. Sherlock’s help again, with a little bit of help from Mycroft. Greg wasn’t sure what Sherlock had said to get the most terrifying man in the UK but he was almost sure he’d heard his lover use the term ‘I’ll tell mummy’. 

“Oh, they do, good money in crime if you do it right, unfortunately there’s always some other low life waiting to pick up the slack” He hummed pulling himself back to the present to were Rebecca was smiling rather awkwardly at him as she hummed;

“I see, sounds interesting” 

“Yeah, I guess, um, Rebecca…” 

“Becky, or Just Beck’s is fine” The woman told him, her smile becoming dim and somewhat on the defensive and Greg wondered if she was used to hearing rejection. The policeman blinked slowly and then cleared his throat deciding to go with Becky. Beckham might have been a decent footballer in his day but he didn’t want the mental image now. He smiled at the woman and the looked back at the doors checking his watch as he did so and said;

“Um, I think that the show might be about to start, we should get in and find our seats” 

It wasn’t what he had been meaning to say, he had meant to be open and refuse her as quickly as possible, but he couldn’t deny that the expression she gave reminded him somewhat of Molly and he felt bad. Also, as much as he loved his prat, it was nice to spend some time with somebody that had more emotional depth than a teaspoon. “Shall we?”

“Um, yeah, sure, that would be lovely” Becky smiled happily and Greg pushed open the door and then placed a hand on the small of her back and guided her through finding it pleasant that She didn’t pull away or stiffen when he did so. Sherlock would have glared at him or looked affronted but Becky smiled and flushed brightly. Maybe a night wouldn’t be too bad in her company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that this is okay :)


	4. Chapter 4

“Why don’t you just call him?” John asked after he had watched Sherlock physically pace around the flat and then glare at the teapot as though it was his worst enemy. It was something that his roommate had been doing a lot over the last couple of days and if he were being utterly honest with himself Sherlock was starting to worry him. Mycroft who had sent more than a few pointed texts on the subject making sure that he checked Sherlock’s room. It was rather unnerving when the eldest Holmes was in one of his protective moods and John felt almost like a sniffer dog when he had searched the consulting detective’s room making sure not to disturb his system. For his part, Sherlock, hadn’t changed out of the clothes that he had been wearing since the detective inspector had left and he was sure that he was starting to smell. The bathrobe was half sliding off his shoulders. He turned to look at him with the same scowl that had been on his face since waking up this morning was still in place as he asked;

“Who?”

“Greg, you know, your…Not boyfriend…Guy that you are intimate with, on occasion” John said with a roll of his eyes and Sherlock’s scowl increased as he asked testily;

“Why would I do that?”

“Because you very clearly miss him, because you’re a mess without him” John sighed knowing that it was something that he had never imagined that he would be saying but it was the truth. Greg had been only been gone four days of his two-week vacation and already Sherlock had driven him to the point that he was going spare. It was unnerving how much Sherlock was missing the inspector but if he had ever wanted proof that Sherlock cared about Greg Lestrade this was it. 

Sherlock had announced shortly after the inspector had left that he was going completely cold turkey on everything, which was probably not the best thing he could have been doing but he was doing well even if it was heightening his levels of anxiety where Greg was concerned. John couldn’t completely understand it, there had been other officers knocking on their door in the last few days, including Dimmock who had brought them a nice juicy double murder, but Sherlock had sent them away with a flea in their ear even though he kept moaning about wanting a case. He had gone out that morning and solved one, unfortunately still dressed in his current attire, and had harpooned a pig of some kind. He had been taking a shift down at the surgery so hadn’t been witness to the outcome but it hadn’t been enough to distract the young consulting detective “Because I’m sure that he wouldn’t mind hearing from you” 

“Because that’s what you would do? Our relationship, such as it is, is not like that. It is not based on the constant need for communication or physical contact” Sherlock announced confidently stomping out of the kitchen area to make his way to his chair. Once he had curled himself up in it rather like a hermit crab. He pulled out his violin and began plucking absently at the strings causing a catlike wailing to fill the apartment and John rolled his eyes while muttering;

“On your part, maybe. But as far as I’m aware Greg’s a normal healthy male, who beyond all my understanding, is completely in love with you. It’s clear that you’re missing him so stop being a prat and call him” He grabbed the phone from the side and throwing it at his friend who was sulking like a perpetual child. Even his lower lip was sticking out, it might have been amusing if it weren’t Sherlock bloody Holmes who would probably go out of his way to get caught in the cross-hairs of some completely deranged lunatic to get out of his fit of depression “At least it would give me and my sanity a rest” 

“What would give my sanity a rest isn’t calling Lestrade. I need a case” Sherlock announced throwing the phone back down and getting up again before stalking around the apartment in his eyes on the hunt and John knew what was going to be coming next “Or a cigarette” 

“Nope, can’t help you on either, I’m afraid” 

“You haven’t even checked the papers” Sherlock growled grabbing the harpoon that he had brought back with him and stalking around the apartment as John, somewhat obediently started flipping through the paper for the second time since they had been delivered muttering about the cases he had turned down from the police already. “Boring, they just don’t want to think for themselves, Lestrade always brings me the best cases!” 

“Most guys stick to chocolate or flowers” John said under his breath disturbed at the idea that grisly murders and locked room crime scenes were romantic gestures between the pair. Sherlock shot him an unnerving stare and he quickly changed track “I don’t think that they’ve changed in the last five minutes Sherlock” 

Sherlock went on a rampage that was one of the bigger that he had ever seen. He was sure that the detective didn’t even notice the slip about phoning for Greg when talking about Bluebell the amazing vanishing bunny. Pointing the harpoon at Mrs Hudson was a little much as was his deduction of her personal life. When the doorbell rang, John was sure that this was the first time he had been more grateful than Sherlock for a client.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay in posting this...I'm sorry it wasn't worth the wait >.


	5. Chapter 5

Greg had been right. Rebecca’s company had been a nice change of pace from his normally one sided conversations with Sherlock. They had a lot in common, both interested in sports though Rebecca was more a hockey fan, both worked long hours. He had found out that she worked as an E&A doctor and was planning to go into general practice in a few years. She had wicked sense of humour too with them both easily getting bored with the show and spending most of the time breaking it down. She had been born in Cardiff but had moved to Nottingham and then to the east end. Overall, she was nice and he hadn’t denied that the conversation had been easy and that it was nice to have a good-looking girl flattering him. After leaving the show early they had gone into the casino and had a flutter. Nothing that was too big but that had been fun too, making him feel rather like James Bond. 

“Tonight, was fun, right?” Rebecca asked when he had escorted her to the door and Greg gave a nod and a smile having to admit that yup it was fun. It was fun but it wasn’t what he wanted. Or even liked. It was stupid but he would rather have an hour of Sherlock insulting him over half an hour of laughter with a pretty girl. He wasn’t quite sure what that said about him as a person but it wasn’t something that he was going to be able to change. Sherlock Holmes might be a prat but god help him he was his bloody prat. “I would invite you in for a night cap but I suspect that you would say no. Your cousin made out that you were single but you’re, not are you?”

“How did you know?”

“You kept looking at your phone as though you hoped that it would ring. Why isn’t she here?” Rebecca asked and Greg corrected her with a soft and polite;

“He...” 

“Ah, I see, I suppose that’s complicated?” Rebecca guessed and Greg had the urge to be overly dramatic and say something silly like ‘you have no idea’ but in the end, he just rolled his shoulders and mumbled something along the lines of;

“A bit” He gave a sigh as Rebecca opened the door and motioned for him to come inside anyway after all she had said. Her guard had dropped dangerously quickly now he seemed like he wasn’t that much of a threat and Greg couldn’t say that he really blamed her. He wasn’t a though he was a threat. “And as for why he isn’t here. He has issues about romance and the like. You should have seen the face he pulled when I asked him, looked like the backend of a baboon” 

“I see, drink?” The woman smiled motioning to the bottle of whisky that she had stored on the top of her dressing table and Greg was glad that it wasn’t the Gnat’s piss that they tried to pass off as beer over here in the states. He stood awkwardly by the door surprised that she hadn’t told him to piss off yet. 

“If you’re sure that you don’t want me to go” He said but the doctor gave him a reassuring smile as she poured them both a drink in two glasses as she answered;

“Nah, it’s fine, though I am curious as to why you didn’t tell me straight away” she handed him a good measure of drink and then sat herself down onto the bed facing him. Her dress had slid up her legs tell him that her tan had moved up to places a bloke like him had only dreamed of having a tan. She was incredible to look at and for a fraction of a second he was sorely disappointed that he was in love with Sherlock. 

“As you’ve probably worked out my lover isn’t the easiest person in the world to be in love with” He said wishing that he could just give names. But with Sherlock’s rising profile it was dangerous for those that might want to make money of him and he refused to do that to him. 

“But you are in love with him?” The woman smiled sipping at her drink before holding the glass to her lips and staring at him from her long curling lashes and Greg gave a nod as he said;

“...Yup...sometimes can’t work why, but hey-ho, that’s life right?”

“Your cousin said that you had been married” 

“Yeah, once upon a time. You?”

“No marriage, not yet, I’ve always been married to my work. I have a cat though, sort of, it lives in my garden” She laughed awkwardly, twin spots of colour coming into her cheeks as she got back up to grab the bottle of whisky from the side and offering him another drink “I see it from time to time, leave out scraps but no real social life. I guess that’s why mutual parties decided to set us up. Trust me to be set up with a gay guy” Greg laughed in response noticing that the dress had ridden even further up her legs and that he was steadily getting drunker. “So, what’s he like? This guy of yours?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that this is okay ^_^ Greg is living dangerously >.


	6. Chapter 6

Greg pulled his eyes open slowly knowing that he wasn’t dead because there was pain exploding in violent and vivid ways around his eyes and the back of his head. The taste in his mouth was somehow worse than the pain making him feel sick with it. His body was hot but he could tell that most of the heat was coming from the person laid out beside him. He smiled a little hugging the person close, his fingers moving up and down the small of his back, and kissing the top of their head before his body clenched with the burning need to pee. 

“Sunshine, come on, move your cute little butt, I need to pee” he grumbled groggily rolling his body to try and free himself from the tight grip. Unfortunately, the action just served to cause Sherlock’s arms to tighten holding him closer to his chest as he pressed his face up into his neck. Lips ghosted over his neck and he shuddered wishing that he really didn’t need to pee. “Sherlock let me pee and then I will come back and snuggle you all you want” 

“Ugn?” A voice murmured lightly and Greg stiffened completely when he realised that it wasn’t the masculine tone of his lover but a feminine one. He moved quickly pulling himself out of the bed so quickly that he tripped on the cover and fell forward to the dressing table. The night before lurked in his mind. He could remember talking about Sherlock, laughing about all the eccentricities of his lover, he could remember moving to the bed with Rebecca where they had shared another drink and then there was nothing. Rebecca scrambled to a seated position while Greg pulled himself up from the floor and then hurried to the door not caring that he was only half dressed. “Greg...Fuck…Um…This…” 

Greg scrambled out into the hallway, his need to pee forgotten with the desperate need to get out. He was a bloody idiot. He was sure that nothing had happened, positive of it, but he was only partially dressed and there was a sense of completion which he normally only got with sex. Guilt coiled its way rapidly through his system and he was more than positive that there were tears in his eyes at the thought that he had betrayed Sherlock like that. Of course, last night he had been happy, and flattered with the attention from the young and very beautiful woman but that didn’t mean he had wanted to cheat. 

By some miracle of chance, he got back to the room that he was sharing with his brother and slammed his fist on the wood until it was opened by his harried looking brother. Tom’s eyes raked him up and down and a smirk formed on his lips. Greg gave a groan and then pushed him aside his face clearly telling him that he didn’t want to talk about it. Unfortunately, even if he could read his face Tom wasn’t the time to let it go. 

“Good night?” He asked sarcastically and Greg was sure that the burning in his eyes was nothing to do with anger but with the fact that he wanted to cry. 

“Don’t want to talk about it”

“Why not? Come on, I’m not asking for the details but after six years it’s got to be good” Tom said and Greg felt himself snap his hands clenching as he glared at his brother. Inside he knew that he was angry with himself and not anyone else but his brother was there and at the moment that was all that mattered. 

“It’s not been six years, it’s been five days, interfering prats, I was seeing someone, I am seeing someone.” He said wringing his hand through his hair as he remembered Sherlock worried that he would cheat on him. He had seemed to vulnerable then. He remembered all of Mycroft’s threats and hints that maybe he wasn’t suited to his brother. Mycroft had told him, warning him in a Mycroft way that loving somebody like Sherlock wasn’t easy and he had been confident that nothing would change what he felt for Sherlock. ‘We’ll see’ Mycroft had said with the trademark smirk and raised eyebrow. “Fuck. If I’ve ruined that because some pretty girl fluttered her eyelashes at me” He rubbed his face with his fingertips his whole body jumping as he heard the room phone ring. Tom pulled his eyes away from him and then moved to answer the phone. 

“Hello? Room 567. Yes. He’s here. Um, Greg, it’s for you.” His brother called and Greg had the sinking feeling that he knew who was going to be on the other end of the line. He moved forward and took the phone from Tom. 

“Hello, Mycroft?” He said slowly and there was a warm chuckle from the other side of the line.

“Good morning, inspector, I’m afraid I’m going to have to cut your holiday short” 

“What? I’m here for a wedding” 

“Indeed, send my warmest wishes to the happy couple, but this is about Sherlock” Mycroft informed him and Greg’s chest ached painfully as he breathed;

“Sherlock? Why? What’s happened to him?”

“He’s gone to Dartmoor and that is where I need you to go. Now chop-chop”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm...I hope that this is okay ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

It was evident since the moment that he saw Sherlock and John in the pretty B&B that Sherlock knew. Greg thought his heart clenching in fear at the god-awful thought that was running around in his mind. Of course, he knew, he was Sherlock Bloody Holmes for Christ’s sake, of course he knew. He knew everything. Excuses clambered their way to his tongue, apologises, pleads, all rushed forth and died knowing that he could never make it right no matter what he said. Sherlock, who was so afraid of betrayal, who never trusted anybody, had trusted him and he had betrayed it. Sherlock was the best thing that had ever happened to him and he had fucked it all up over a drunken romp. John didn’t know, even tried his best to comfort him and didn’t that make him the right bastard? 

“Sun-Sherlock” He breathed late that night when Sherlock had finished investigating and had come back to the inn. He corrected himself mid-flow knowing that he had no right to use his nickname now. Not when the last time it had been said aloud it had been to Rebecca. 

“I’m busy, Lestrade, this case has my mind confused enough as it is. You should have stayed in America” 

“I’m sorry” He breathed and slowly Sherlock shook his head turning his back to him and marching into his own room. He wouldn’t be sleeping. Sherlock never slept when he was on a case, never ate either if he could get away with it, and Greg hated the idea of him sitting in the dark staring at the wall. Perhaps Sherlock was right. Maybe he should have stayed away but as soon as Mycroft had mentioned Sherlock he had come. It was all very noble. Noble after what he had done? No chance of that. He didn’t think that it would have made much difference if he had stayed and found out that nothing had happened between himself and Rebecca. 

He had wanted it to happen and that was all that mattered. He had felt awful when his wife had cheated. Even if at the end, he hadn’t been in love with her anymore. It had made him feel like a fool and that would have been the worst thing for Sherlock to feel. He sighed and then stepped forward pressing his face against Sherlock’s door. He was the worst kind of bloody idiot. The door opened suddenly and he fell forward straight into Sherlock’s chest. 

“I can hear you thinking through the wood, it’s distracting” The younger man hissed and Greg found himself being pulled forward. The room was almost as messy as Sherlock’s flat with scraps of paper that Greg didn’t understand as he hadn’t truly figured out the real reason that he was here yet. All he had gotten out of Mycroft was Sherlock had entered Baskerville, a research base, and Mycroft had gotten jumpy. “If you are going to do something as stupid as to confess then don’t waste your time.” 

“Sherlock, please don’t do the robot routine, not to me” Greg pleaded needing him to tell him the truth even if Sherlock already knew. He could see the hurt in his eyes, the pain in the way that his jaw was clenched. 

“I am a robot, somebody completely without feelings and what you got up to during your time away has nothing to do with me” Sherlock sighed and then sat on the bed staring through him. Greg sighed and then fell to his knees in front of his lover his hands rubbing up and down his legs slowly. “What would you like me to say? Do you want me to ask you questions? Was she normal? Was she easy? Did she make you feel good?” 

“Yes, she was normal. Easier than you to deal with and yes, yes it made me feel very good” He breathed hating himself more with each word that was coming out of his mouth. Sherlock didn’t react. Not that he had ever expected him to. Sherlock wasn’t like that. Not because he was a robot or didn’t have feelings but because that was the way he was. He didn’t know how to feel or to process emotions “She complimented me, flattered me, laughed at my bad dad jokes. Something that you’ve never done” 

“I told you” Sherlock’s voice was huskier than he could ever have imagined and Greg was reminded yet again of how much he had hurt him. “I told you when we first started this dalliance that I wouldn’t be what you wanted. I could never be what you wanted, Lestrade. It was good that we finally figured this out” 

“You mean that you want this to be the end?” Greg felt his eyes prickling again with tears but he pushed them away knowing that Sherlock wouldn’t respond to tears like that. Sherlock blinked and looked at him properly for a moment before he hummed;

“I think that its best, don’t you? Forgive me for saying but it’s clear to me that you want more than I can give”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urgh...I really not happy with this part >.


	8. Chapter 8

Greg felt his heart freeze as the large and semi wild dog lunged towards Sherlock. The gas hadn’t gotten into him fully yet but it wasn’t as though he needed it to know what his worst fear was. It was the same thing that it had always been since he had first had Sherlock stumble into his case. It was the fear that one day he would have to live in a world without Sherlock in it. He fired at the beast and moved forward until he was almost touching Sherlock’s shoulder. His lover…His former lover stiffened for only a friction before taking off after the mad doctor that had concocted the whole charade. Greg followed him as did John and even the client who Greg hadn’t been given the name of yet as John had been too busy and Sherlock had dismissed it as being unimportant. 

The mines had been a shocker but he couldn’t say that a small part of him wasn’t glad that the man had gone after what he had been putting the poor sod through and Sherlock, if what John had told him was true. The best had ruined Sherlock’s detox. Then again, he couldn’t help but know that he hadn’t helped. He wasn’t looking forward to Sherlock getting back to London and his dealers.

“Army police will probably have to handle it I suppose, over local law enforcement” he muttered as they watched the smoke rising to the black sky and John gave a nod sinking down into the grass with Sherlock and the client following. Greg stayed standing his eyes moving back to Sherlock. In his fear induced state he could see blood on his face and cold empty eyes. The eyes that he had seen too much when standing over some poor bastard in the morgue. 

“Pint?” John suggested somewhat sedately and Greg noticed that he seemed to be carrying himself the same way that he had done when Sherlock had first introduced them. His face was blank empty with his back as straight as an arrow and Greg didn’t even need to ask to guess the horrors that were lurking inside the Doctors mind. 

“I’ll have a pint, I doubt that there’s going to be any paperwork on this” He hummed as in the distance he could hear, the loud wailing, of distant sirens alerting them to the fact that the army personal were on their way. He had never been in the army but he had dealt with them once or twice on a case and he knew that they didn’t like the idea of a plod sticking their nose in and he was fine with that. 

“I suppose that you will be heading back to America then?” Sherlock said suddenly speaking for the first time and Greg could tell that he was affected by the drug as there was no way he would ordinarily say anything about their relationship in front of John let alone a stranger. “You really shouldn’t have allowed my brother to talk you into this inspector, there was really no need for you to interrupt your social engagements” 

“Sherlock” Greg hated the pleading note in his voice, knowing that it was opening himself up for a whole load of trouble from Sherlock who hated all kinds of sentimentality but there was no other way for him to say his lover’s name in that moment. The drug was flowing around his system making him paranoid, he knew that but he couldn’t shake the horrible feeling that something awful was going to happen to his lover. 

“Forgive me inspector but I think that we should leave here, we’ve said all that has been needed to say” Sherlock got back to his own feet and then flipped up his collar to have the lapels to hit against his cheek bones and then he stalked off into the woods leaving Greg and John to trail after him. 

“I doubt that this is a good time to talk about it but what the hell has happened between you?”

“…I guess you could say, we broke up” Greg admitted hating that it sounded like such a childish thing to say. For most people, what he and Sherlock had had wasn’t even considered dating. It was a friend with benefits situation except that he knew that for Sherlock he had been allowed deeper than anybody else had ever been allowed and his betrayal had cut him deeper than anything else ever could. More than that though Sherlock was the love of his life and he had messed it up off his own back. “My fault, in America. My cousin and friends set me up on a blind date.Worst mistake of my life” 

“Right” John said before turning and punching him in the face. Greg had expected it to be fair, he wasn’t going to deny that he deserved it but he wasn’t expecting the force of it. He fell to the floor blood trickling down his lips knowing that he would never forget Baskerville or the mistake with the blind date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don’t hate me too for breaking these two up…There is a reason I swear…
> 
> The next part will be the fall when I can get around to it >.<   
> I hope that this was okay

**Author's Note:**

> I can't get away from this series it seems


End file.
